


Did you know?

by ladystark25



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark25/pseuds/ladystark25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of sending Owen to Masseria Nucky went to New York to negotiate a peace. He left the children home. Margaret/Owen, Eddie also appears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know?

Did you know?

 

The doorman of the Ritz Carlton Hotel was awakened by a sudden chill brought in to the lobby by the hurried entering of two young people. He knew both of them; Nucky Thompson’s wife, Margaret and his Irish driver, Mr. Sleater. He forgot his first name.

‘Good evening, Mrs. Thompson.’ he said clearing his throat. ‘Your husband isn’t here at the moment.’

‘Good evening. Yes, I know. He has business in New York. It’s only me tonight.’ Margaret gave a quick smile to the doorman and followed Owen into the elevator. His coat was still on her back so she quickly took it off and gave it back to him as the door closed. _Mr. Kessler might still be awake._ When the elevator started moving they looked at each other and smiled childishly as if sharing a secret only they knew of. Owen took Margaret’s hand and shyly kissed it. They held hands until the elevator stopped with a ringing sound. A drowsy Mr. Kessler hurried out from a side room and let out a relieved sigh.

‘I thought something was wrong. I could not sleep.’

‘We are sorry. Are the children asleep?’

‘Yes, of course.’ Still not satisfied Eddie gave Owen a questioning look.

‘Eli drank a little too much. Took him home first.’ he answered. ‘Has Mr. Thompson called?’

‘Yes, he wished Mr. Thompson... the other Mr. Thompson a happy birthday and sent his love to the children and Mrs. Thompson. You-Mrs. Thompson. Not the other Mrs. Thomp... not Eli’s wife. He said he would be home by tomorrow afternoon.’

‘All right then. Thank you, Mr. Kessler. I should go to sleep, too.’ Margaret decided she leave the room before the German butler could ask any more questions. ‘Good night gentlemen.’ As she walked past Owen she briefly looked in his eyes and bowed her head almost unnoticeably.

‘Good night.’ he smiled.

‘Good night, Mrs. Thompson.’ Eddie waited till the door closed behind Margaret then turned to Owen. ‘Mr. Thompson said you should stay here tonight. Just in case.’

‘Doesn’t trust Masseria, eh?’

‘You know how these things are.’

‘Aye. I’ll be in the office then.’ Wishing goodnight both men left the hall and the 8th floor of the Ritz was quiet again.

 

* * *

 

 

After checking on her children Margaret had a quick shower in Nucky’s bathroom. She occupied his part of the suite while he wasn’t there. She couldn’t fall asleep (didn’t want to, to be honest) so she was sitting up in the big comfortable bed and was reading one of Nucky’s books when she heard the quiet knocking. She hurried to the door and opened it just a little to see who was there. Owen almost couldn’t even perceive that the door had opened when he felt Margaret’s hand on his arm pulling him inside the room. They started kissing immediately. They had been together all day but never alone. Never like this. Out of breath Margaret broke the kiss. Taking her lover’s hand she led him towards the bed. In her loose nightgown and her hair let down she looked years younger as she smiled.

‘You look beautiful.’ Owen said caressing her face. She blushed a little and with a girlish smile started unfastening his pants as she kissed him again. His tie already loose and shirt unbuttoned he took them off and let them drop to the floor. He reached for the laces of her nightgown and with a surprisingly easy movement untangled them thus causing the garment to drop down. His passion grew even more when he touched her now bare marble-white shoulders. He started kissing along her neckline and was rewarded with a silent moan from his lover. Margaret removed the remainder of his clothes and lay back on the bed pulling Owen on top of her. They kissed passionately. Clashing tongues and roaming hands. Before all coherent thoughts could escape their minds Owen broke the kiss.

‘We should be very quiet.’ he said trying to sound serious but when he saw the playful smile on Margaret’s face he had to kiss her again.

‘Yes.’ answered Margaret when his kisses started moving down her collarbone. She could feel his smile on her skin as she tugged at the back of his neck. Despite their quick agreement just moments before she couldn’t help letting out a half-loud cry of pleasure when he entered her unknowing that someone did actually hear them.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie Kessler petrified when he heard it. A heat-wave surged through his body then he suddenly felt cold. He was panicking. He had seen Owen going inside Margaret’s room but never in his wildest imagination did he think that they were doing _that_. He personally felt betrayed. He knew he shouldn’t feel that way, it didn’t affect him per se, but he felt insulted. For Nucky maybe. It felt like he had been standing there for hours but it was only moments. His mind started clearing and when life came back to his legs he hurried inside Nucky’s office before he could hear any more sounds. _I have to call Nucky. He has to know. But how should I tell him?_ _What should I say?_ It didn’t matter that he was always mumbling. In his head he always composed every sentence, only they didn’t come out the way he planned them. But now he found no words for the truth he had to tell. He couldn’t just start yammering to his boss about his wife having an affair. ‘ _Nucky, I have just learned that...’ ‘Nucky, Mrs. Thompson and...’ ‘Margaret and Owen are...’ ‘Nucky, I saw Mr. Sleater entering Mrs. Thompson’s room and from what I have heard...’ Jesus, what if he asks me to go inside and stop them?_ Before he could start panicking again he picked up the phone. He wanted to get this over with. He was about to say the number of Nucky’s hotel in New York when he suddenly changed his mind. It didn’t even occur to him. He thought about the things Nucky would do to those two young lovers if he found out. His rage. He would be responsible for their fate. He knew his boss. He couldn’t wish _that_ upon them. Eddie slowly put down the phone and walked back to his room hoping that it was all a dream and things could go back to normal tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
